


Kontynuacja trylogii "Spisek Koronacyjny" - część druga i trzecia

by TheDziobak99



Category: Kordian
Genre: (bo obiecałam), Alcohol and Drugs warning, Ale Jej Wygląd Nie Nawiązuje Do Mnie Ashhdhk, Ale Staje Się Emo™, Aliens, Alternate Universe - High School, Cordi To Początkowo Whinyass, Devils, Drugs, F/M, Fryderyk to obvs Frycek i jego płuca z porcelany, Grzegorz inspirowany Zygim Krasińskim, M/M, No proofreading we die like a men, Spanish Inquisition, Stąd Delfin Na Karku Wersja 2.0 Ostatniego Rozdziału Oraz All Blvck Outfits, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violetta To POC!!!1!!1 StOp WhiTEwaSHInG!!11, Waleria To Trochę Tumblr Girl, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDziobak99/pseuds/TheDziobak99
Summary: Jw.Pisane dla beki czy coś. Głupie z założenia. Dużo punów i inside joke'ów. Karykatura fanfiction. Karykatura pisania czegokolwiek.Plot? Tego się nikt nie spodziewa.Część druga stylizowana na dramat romantyczny, rymy częstochowskie, bo wszyscy wiemy jak wspaniałym poetą był Julek.Część trzecia to High School AU, Kordian może być trochę OOC, ale ups, don't care.Prawa autorskie należą do JS!!1!!11PS. Nie jestem tak głupia, jak może wynikać z tego fanfiction, lmao.





	1. Akt I, Scena I

_PLAC MARSOWY  
Tłum obserwujący egzekucję Kordiana._

 

KOBIETA Z TŁUMU  
Nie mogę na to patrzeć!

PIERWSZY Z LUDU  
I tak nic nie widzisz,  
Mała kobieto.

DRUGI Z LUDU  
Co z tym adiutantem?!

PIERWSZY Z LUDU  
Oficer go nie zauważył…  
Żołnierze jak jeden mąż strzelby do oka przykładają,  
Zgrubiałe palce za spusty wsuwają… - O!  
A co to?

TŁUM  
Co to, co to?

PIERWSZY Z LUDU  
Na plac jak szatan wjechała furmanka,  
Strzelby celują w jej czerwone drzwiczki,  
Rozsuwa się piekielna czarna firanka -  
Och, ludzie! Nigdy w to nie uwierzycie!

TRZECI Z LUDU  
No mówże co się tam dzieje!

PIERWSZY Z LUDU  
Tego się nikt z nas nie spodziewał,  
Ni Kordian, ni car, ni carska opozycja…  
Ludzie, na placu stoi…  
HISZPAŃSKA INKWIZYCJA.

DRUGI Z LUDU  
To niemożliwe! To przeczy polskim prawom,  
Polskiej kulturze, polskiej tradycji…

GŁOS Z ODDALI  
Nikt się nie spodziewa hiszpańskiej inkwizycji!

KOBIETA Z TŁUMU  
Ale co oni tu robią?

PIERWSZY Z LUDU  
Nie mam pojęcia, aczkolwiek wygląda na to…  
Że Kordian żyć będzie!

TŁUM  
Hurra!

PIERWSZY Z LUDU  
Oficer jest chyba bardzo z tropu zbity…  
(Lśnią w słońcu jego munduru miedziane nity*…)  
Ten jegomość w czerwieni podaje mu jakiś zwinięty pergamin…

TRZECI Z LUDU  
Może papieską bullę?

DRUGI Z LUDU  
Za gadanie takich głupot, winieneś między oczy dostać kulę.

PIERWSZY Z LUDU  
Ciszej motłochy! Twarz oficera właśnie przybrała  
Kolor szaty naszego Kordiana wybawcy…

KOBIETA Z TŁUMU  
A zatem Kordian jest wolny?

PIERWSZY Z LUDU  
Jeszcze nie… Co prawda,  
Żołnierze już do niego nie celują…  
W zasadzie ich strzelby są opuszczone,  
Kordian nieprzytomnym wodzi po nich wzrokiem,  
Podchodzi do oficera ostrożnym krokiem…

TRZECI Z LUDU  
Gdybyśmy tylko mogli słyszeć co mówią!

PIERWSZY Z LUDU  
Ach, gdybyśmy! Znalibyśmy powód,  
Dla którego Kordiana do tej karocy prowadzą.

 

* miedziane nity - z ang. _cooper rivets_ (przyp. autora)


	2. Akt I, Scena II

_W furmance hiszpańskiej inkwizycji. Kordian siedzi na środku jednej ławy, między dwoma mężczyznami w czerwieni. Naprzeciwko siedzi trzeci._

 

KORDIAN  
Dlaczego mnie uratowaliście?

INKWIZYTOR I  
Mamy do ciebie pewną sprawę.

KORDIAN  
Jaką?

INKWIZYTOR I _(po chwili ciszy i przyglądania się Kordianowi)_  
Musisz poprowadzić powstanie.

KORDIAN  
Nie będę już nic prowadzić.  
Możecie mnie odstawić z powrotem na Plac Marsowy.

INKWIZYTOR I  
Tak prędko ci do śmierci, młodzieńcu?  
Takie postępowanie to bezeceństwo.

KORDIAN  
Co za różnica?  
_(dostaje z łokcia w żebra od jednego ze swoich „strażników”)_

INKWIZYTOR II  
Z szacunkiem, glizdo.

KORDIAN _(masując bok)_  
Karierę wielkiego przywódcy skończyłem,  
Gdy na cara się we śnie rzuciłem.  
Do zamachów jam jest niezdolny,  
Zbyt ślamazarny, zbyt powolny...

INKWIZYTOR I  
A jednak to ty Niebu musisz wytoczyć działa…

KORDIAN  
Zaraz – Niebu? Nie mówimy o spisku na cara?

INKWIZYTOR I  
Głupcze! Czymże jest car w obliczu Boga?  
A czym jest sierota, co o chleb woła -  
I go nie dostaje?  
Czym są marni ludzie, pełzający w piachu,  
Chylący głowy przed Stwórcą ze strachu?  
Otóż odpowiem ci – Niczym!  
Bóg ma was za nic, siedząc na swym tronie,  
Rzucając gromiące spojrzenia,  
W ludzkiej krwi ociekającej koronie…  
Powtarzam raz jeszcze- za n i c.  
Więc nadszedł czas najwyższy,  
Zakończyć tę tyranię,  
Zmówić ostatnią litanię,  
Anioły z chmur zestrzelić,  
Działania swe powielić,  
Królestwo Boże podzielić!  
Między świętych… i grzeszników.

KORDIAN  
Chwileczkę…  
Kim ty jesteś?

INKWIZYTOR I  
Już się raz spotkaliśmy…  
To było we śnie.  
_(zaczyna śpiewać „Znam ze snu” ze Śpiącej Królewny, 1959r.)_

KORDIAN _(potrząsając głową)_  
Ale… jak brzmi twe imię?

INKWIZYTOR I  
Och, mam ich wiele…  
Jestem odwieczny…  
Na imię mi „Legion”, bo jest nas wielu…  
Nazywam się Milijon – bo za milijony  
Kocham i cierpię katusze…

KORDIAN  
Nie, to niemożliwe…

INKWIZYTOR I _(przemieniając się w diabła)_  
A jednak.

KORDIAN  
To ty udaremniłeś mi zamach na cara!  
To przez ciebie!

SZATAN  
Interesujące, bo jeszcze niedawno przekonywałeś mnie, że zawiniłeś ty.  
„Zbyt ślamazarny, zbyt powolny”.

KORDIAN  
Zrobiłeś to by pozyskać mnie do swojego powstania.

SZATAN  
Do n a s z e g o, Kordianie.  
Nie jest to byle jakie powstanie,  
To nie tylko walka Diabła i Boga,  
Ale i żebraka co z głodu kona,  
Sieroty co za matką płacze,  
Kobiety co pióra skubie kacze,  
Ludzie zasługują na coś więcej od tej życiowej gonitwy,  
Niż jak zwykle niewysłuchanej modlitwy…

KORDIAN  
Dosyć.

SZATAN  
Zastanów się chłopcze…  
Co możesz osiągnąć, gdzie zasiąść możesz…  
Ale tylko wtedy, gdy nam pomożesz.

KORDIAN  
Zamknij się już, Bilzibubie.

SZATAN _(wstając i wymierzając Kordianowi policzek)_  
Pożałujesz swej krnąbrności, ty mizerna duszo!  
Czeka cię wielka kara…

KORDIAN  
Pojadę do Rewala?

SZATAN  
Nie.  
Ale prawie. Wysyłam cię do Chin,  
Mur będziesz budować,  
Za swój cięty język w pocie żałować…

KORDIAN  
Prędzej sczeznę.

SZATAN  
W to nie wątpię.

KORDIAN  
A kto ten Wielki Mur opłaci?  
Nie zmusisz do tego tybetańskich braci.

SZATAN  
Nie, oni są nietykalni  
… do czasu.  
Zapłacą plemiona z Wielkiego Stepu.

KORDIAN _(zanosząc się histerycznym śmiechem)_  
Jesteś ogromnym głupcem, Bilzibubie.


	3. Akt I, Scena III

_CHINY, BUDOWA WIELKIEGO MURU_  
_Kordian przy stosie kamieni_

BUDOWNICZY I  
Trochę wody, bracie?

KORDIAN  
Nie, dziękuję.

BUDOWNICZY II  
Ale te słońce dzisiaj praży…  
Och, ile bym dał by być na plaży…

GŁOS Z SKĄDŚ Z GÓRY  
Swoją nerkę?

KORDIAN, BUDOWNICZY I, BUDOWNICZY II _(przerażeni)_  
Co to było? Kto to powiedział?

_(coś przysłania słońce, wiatr rozdmuchuje tony kurzu na murze)_

KORDIAN, BUDOWNICZY I, BUDOWNICZY II  
Święci…

_(ląduje przed nimi statek kosmiczny, wychodzi z niego kosmita)_

KOSMITA  
A zatem jest waść zainteresowany?  
Plaża w zamian za nerkę,  
Którą by waść dał mi w porękę…

BUDOWNICZY I  
Czymże jest ta abominacja!

KOSMITA  
Jaka błędna interpretacja…  
Zaznaczyć sobie pozwolę,  
Że w porównaniu do ciebie, matole,  
Mój gatunek odznacza się wielką inteligencją!  
Podczas gdy twój… jedynie impertynencją.

BUDOWNICZY I  
Nie zwódź nas tu teraz słówkami trudnymi...  
Księdza! Egzorcyzmy odmówić musimy!

KOSMITA  
Dość już na dzisiaj tej paplaniny.  
Kordianie! Czasu zbyt wiele tracimy!

KORDIAN _(zdziwiony, że chodzi o niego)_  
… ja?

BUDOWNICZY II  
Jeśli chcesz go dostać, najpierw musisz pokonać nas!

KOSMITA  
Och, z przyjemnością.  
_(niedbale macha dłonią, a budowniczowie padają martwi na kamieniach)_  
No dobrze, koniec z grzecznością!  
Kordianie, wsiadaj do mojego statku.

KORDIAN _(wskazując na martwe ciała budowniczych)_  
Chyba nie po takim wypadku!

KOSMITA  
Och, to tylko wypadek przy pracy.

KORDIAN  
Biedni co w Chinach giną Polacy!  
Bez rodziny, bez imienia,  
Jak aloes pozbawiony korzenia,  
Zgniją ich ciała na tych kamieniach,  
Pod słońcem… jakby niepolskim,  
Raczej tym, którym Japonia się stroi.  
A flagę nosić! … nie przystoi!  
Gdzie tradycje, gdzie historia-

KOSMITA  
Skończyłeś już?

KORDIAN _(zdezorientowany)_  
Ale ja…

KOSMITA  
Tu się ważą losy świata!  
Protesty to jedynie czasu strata.

KORDIAN  
Nic nie rozumiem… Losy świata?

KOSMITA  
Przybyłem z przyszłości,  
Która jest w niebezpieczeństwie wielkim!  
I tylko ty możesz temu zaradzić.

KORDIAN  
Ja? Ale… jak?

KOSMITA  
Znikając na zawsze!

KORDIAN  
Słucham?!

KOSMITA  
To ty będziesz powodem wielkiego nieszczęścia w przyszłości,  
Ale potem je zgładzisz, w całej swej okazałości,  
Jednakże… Nim to się stanie,  
Czeka na ciebie wiele zasadzek,  
Rychła śmierć już czyha na ciebie za rogiem,  
Za parę lat… Mógłbyś przywitać się z Bogiem…  
W jego Królestwie. Lecz oto jestem!  
Uchronię cię przed zagładą,  
Czyniąc twe życie piekielną zabawą…

KORDIAN  
Co? Co ty mówisz?!

KOSMITA  
Na czas wojny, która jeszcze nie wybuchła,  
Ukryję cię w alternatywnym świecie.  
Tam będziesz żył bezpieczny…  
Jest też jeden, warunek konieczny  
Do spełnienia. Muszę pamięć twą zmodyfikować,  
Ale bez obaw! Gdy wybije godzina świata wybawienia,  
Bestii wypuszczenia,  
Kordiana uwolnienia…  
Wtedy pojawię się znowu.  
Pękną spoiwa twego okowu!  
I wrócisz do tego świata,  
Staniesz u boku polskiego brata,  
Żołnierza, w szeregu, na linii frontu,  
W armii zajmującej pół horyzontu!  
I pokonasz odwiecznego wroga ludzkości,  
Spłoną w ogniu piekieł jego hebanowe kości,  
Śmiech jakby z Tartaru przetoczy się po polach,  
Zawyją wilki w południe, pomrą niemowlaki w domach…  
I… to będzie koniec.

KORDIAN  
… Koniec?

KOSMITA  
Jedna era się kończy, druga zaczyna…  
Groby pokrywa srebrna pajęczyna...  
Jak włosy siwe na głowie,  
Świadczy o wieku miejsca.  
Ale nie czas na objaśnienia, Kordianie!  
Ona nadchodzi…

KORDIAN  
Jaka ona?

_(Kordian traci przytomność, gdy kosmita przykłada mu swoją dłoń do jego czoła. Następnie kosmita wciąga Kordiana do statku kosmicznego i odlatują.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ.
> 
> ale cliffhanger, co nie?  
> ( n i e )


	4. High School AU - Rozdział I

     Ten jesienny poranek był wyjątkowo mroźny. Zimny wiatr uderzył we mnie, gdy wyszedłem z Tsarbucksa z moim malinowym latte na mleku sojowym. Postawiłem kołnierz swojego płaszcza by zakryć szyję przed chłodem.  
Biorąc łyk napoju, wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni by sprawdzić godzinę ( i przy okazji zmienić piosenkę na Spotify, na jakąś, która była od Fall Out Boy).  
7:29.  
Idealnie.  
Spokojnym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę swojego liceum.

     Na dziedzińcu, jak co dzień, siedziała grupa szkolnych raperów, puszczająca na cały głos piosenki o niezrozumiałej treści.  
\- Kruszynko, nie potrzebujesz aby ochroniarza? - jeden z nich zawołał gdy przechodziłem obok. - Ktoś musi chronić twój tyłek z porcelany!  
Zignorowałem ich komentarz, choć poczułem nieprzyjemne ukłucie w brzuchu i jak najszybciej skierowałem się do budynku.  
Nim otworzyłem drzwi, wolną ręką zmierzwiłem jeszcze swoją czuprynę… a chwilę potem chciałem to zrobić znowu.  
Laura stała na środku korytarza i rozmawiała ze swoimi przyjaciółkami z klasy. Były najstarsze w szkole.  
Wyprostowałem się i wyciągnąłem słuchawki z uszu, a następnie skierowałem swoje kroki ku mojej szafce, która (chwała Niebiosom) znajdowała się akurat niedaleko miejsca, w którym stała Laura i jej znajome.  
Musiały mnie zauważyć, bo nagle wszystkie zaczęły obracać głowy w moją stronę i uśmiechać się znacząco do Laury, coś do niej szepcząc. Ona jednak obdarzyła je karcącym spojrzeniem i tylko potrząsnęła głową.  
\- O, hej Kordian! - zawołała jedna z nich, gdy się zbliżyłem. - Właśnie o tobie rozmawiałyśmy z Laurą…  
\- Oliwia! - zawołała Laura z wyrzutem, mściwie patrząc na swoją koleżankę. - My nie…  
\- Och, miałyśmy iść do profesora Konstantego, to pa, Laura! Widzimy się na lekcji! - przerwała jej inna dziewczyna i nagle wszystkie szybko odbiegły.  
\- Co…? Niby kiedy… Ej, nie, chwila, czekajcie! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie Laura, ale było już za późno, bo wszystkie zniknęły za rogiem korytarza.  
Poczułem jak do mojej głowy uderza fala ciepła, gdy uzmysłowiłem sobie, że zostałem z nią sam na sam.  
Jednak chwilę po tym, odwróciła się do mnie, a na jej twarzy malował się jakiś grymas, ale szybko zamieniła go na lekki uśmiech.  
\- Hej Kordian… - przywitała się cicho.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedziałem i powoli zbliżyłem się do swojej szafki, którą otworzyłem lekko drżącą ręką. - Co u ciebie słychać?  
\- Nic ciekawego – odpowiedziała chłodno, wyciągając podręczniki ze swojej szafki (która była niedaleko mojej!).  
\- Och – zdobyłem się na tylko tyle.  
Laura zamykała już swoją szafkę, więc musiałem szybko coś wymyślić, zanim zdążyłaby odejść bez słowa.  
\- Jak ci się podobał wczorajszy mecz? - zapytałem pokonując odległość między naszymi szafkami.  
\- Och, był fantastyczny – odparła nagle się rozpromieniając. Cieszyłem się, że udało mi się znaleźć odpowiedni temat, choć sam nie byłem wielkim fanem footballu. - Gustaw idealnie poprowadził te ostatnie zagranie. Dobrze, że nadrobił te punkty, które straciliśmy przez tego ofermę Spitznagela. Co nie?  
\- Umm, tak, tak. Całe szczęście – przytaknąłem jej, choć nie do końca się z tym wszystkim zgadzałem… Fakt, Gustaw jest dobrym zawodnikiem, nie bez powodu został kapitanem, ale… to zagranie można było lepiej rozegrać… Przede wszystkim drużynowo, a nie w pojedynkę. Poza tym, nigdy nie nazwałbym Ludwika ofermą, ale Laura chyba nie wiedziała, że jest on jednym z moich przyjaciół, więc puściłem tę uwagę mimo uszu…  
\- Mam nadzieję, że pokażą klasę w tym następnym meczu – powiedziała.  
Spuściłem wzrok i wsadziłem ręce do kieszeni.  
\- A właśnie… - zacząłem nieśmiało – chciałabyś może wybrać się na ten mecz… ze mną? - ostatnie słowa z trudem opuściły moje gardło.  
\- Och, ugh, ja… - odparła nerwowo Laura. - Um, ja, cóż… Chyba jestem już umówiona z dziewczynami, wiesz?  
\- Och, jasne, rozumiem – odparłem szybko. - Nie ma problemu – i uśmiechnąłem się niewinnie.  
Ona również lekko się uśmiechnęła, a potem zaczęła patrzeć na swoje buty.  
Gdy już miałem zacząć jakiś nowy temat, byleby tylko zapomnieć o tym upokorzeniu sprzed chwili, Laura spojrzała na zegarek i powiedziała:  
\- O rany, jak już późno! Muszę lecieć, pa!  
\- Pa – odparłem i poczekałem aż zniknie za rogiem. Potem parę razy uderzyłem głową w szafkę.


	5. High School AU - Rozdział II

     Trybuny były już prawie całe zapełnione, a reflektory topiły boisko w białym w świetle.  
Usiadłem razem z Fryderykiem na betonowych siedzeniach. Nie ukrywam, byłem mocno zdziwiony, gdy powiedział, że też przyjdzie na dzisiejszy mecz, zamiast, tak jak zwykle, zasłonić się swoim złym stanem zdrowia. Po chwili dołączył do nas Grzegorz, w swojej czarnej skórzanej kurtce i dał nam po puszce Coca Coli.  
\- Ty tu? - zapytał Fryderyk na jego widok.  
\- Mógłbym spytać cię o to samo – odparł beznamiętnie siadając obok mnie.  
\- Chodziło mi o to, że miałeś się dzisiaj spotkać z Marleną, prawda?  
Nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko intensywnie wpatrywał się w trawę boiska, ale ja zauważyłem jak spiął się cały na karku.  
Mimowolnie podążyłem za jego wzrokiem, by zobaczyć wchodzące na murawę cheerleaderki w swoich biało – niebieskich strojach. Zaraz po nich pojawiła się maskotka drużyny – złoty rekin, który momentalnie podbiegł pod trybuny i zaczął tańczyć, „rozgrzewając” publiczność.  
\- A ten znowu robi z siebie idiotę? - prychnął Grzegorz.  
Oho, ktoś ma zły humor.  
Na szczęście szybko na boisku znaleźli się gracze obu drużyn w swoim pełnym footballowym uzbrojeniu.  
Omiotłem wzrokiem trybuny w poszukiwaniu głowy Laury. Ale nie mogłem jej dojrzeć.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie w końcu gwizdek sygnalizujący rozpoczęcie meczu.  
Ten, jak każdy inny, był okropnie brutalny. Początkowo przegrywaliśmy. I to całkiem sporo.  
Ale potem chłopcy wzięli się w garść, a przy pierwszym punkcie Grzegorz tak się rozemocjonował, że prawie wytrącił mi Colę z ręki.  
W ostatnich minutach gry przeciwnicy również się ogarnęli i nad boiskiem zawisło zagrożenie o zakończeniu meczu remisem.  
I wtedy stało się to co zwykle.  
Gustaw się stał.  
Ale jak się stał...  
Przebiegł sam z piłką całe boisko, wymijając każdego przeciwnika, mistrzowsko zwodząc ich kapitana.  
I gdy na wielkim bilbordzie jak na bombie zegarowej pokazywały się ostatnie sekundy, Gustaw rzucił się na koniec boiska, przykładając piłkę do białej linii.  
Wygraliśmy.  
Okrzyk triumfu przetoczył się po trybunach, zaczęła grać muzyka, cheerleaderki i rekin tańczyli jakiś skomplikowany układ, a zawodnicy naszej drużyny wzięli Gustawa na barki. Potem wylali na siebie kubeł jakiegoś zielonego płynu.  
\- Hej, idziecie na afterparty do willi Leonarda? - zapytał Grzegorz.  
\- Ja nie mogę – odparł od razu Fryderyk.  
\- Kordian…?  
Nie odpowiedziałem od razu. Nie lubiłem takiego rodzaju przyjęć. Nie pasowałem tam i zawsze wydawało mi się, że ktoś o mnie szepce za plecami… Potem siedziałem sam w kącie i czekałem, aż wybije stosowna godzina bym mógł sobie pójść. Lubiłem wtedy wracać przez las by oczyścić głowę z przygnębiających myśli i wspomnień związanych z takimi przyjęciami.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że nie przepadam za takimi…  
\- Uważam, że powinieneś iść – przerwał mi Fryderyk.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Ostatnio ciągle chodzisz przygnębiony. Powinieneś się jakoś rozerwać, rozkojarzyć.  
\- Mamy jesień… - zauważyłem. - To tylko ta chandra… ona minie…  
\- Im szybciej tym lepiej – uciął Grzegorz. - To idziesz?  
Niechętnie pokiwałem głową.

     Willa była ogromna. Stojąc na podjeździe widzieliśmy jakieś fioletowe światła w ogrodzie i dużo ludzi.  
Wchodząc do środka, Grzegorz spotkał swoich znajomych, wszystkich ubranych na czarno i gdzieś z nimi poszedł.  
Ja sam podążałem za głośną muzyką chcąc trafić na taras.  
Ale to, co zobaczyłem w salonie wymazało mi ten zamiar z głowy.  
Stała tam Laura.  
I stał tam też Gustaw.  
Całowali się.  
Poczułem jak każdy mięsień mi zastyga, a żołądek jakby wypełnia się kamieniami.  
Które bynajmniej nie spadły mi z serca.  
Potem wszystko stało się szybko.  
Gdy w końcu się od siebie odlepili, Laura mnie spostrzegła i nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że na jej twarzy pojawiło się… zmieszanie? Jednak nie miało to dla mnie już znaczenia. Szybko odwróciłem się na pięcie i nie zważając na nikogo na mojej drodze, opuściłem lokal.  
Nocne powietrze przywróciło mi trochę jasności umysłu, więc wiedziałem, którędy mam się wydostać z tego przeklętego osiedla.  
Jak ona mogła?  
Co prawda… nic nas nie łączyło, ale…  
Ale co? Wydawało mi się, że mogę mieć u niej jakieś szanse? Że gdyby tak nie było, to by mi powiedziała? Choć z obecnej perspektywy wszystkie jej uśmiechy wydawały się wymuszone… Tylko dlaczego je wymuszała?  
Idąc przez aleje obsypane suchymi liśćmi przypomniał mi się mój dawny przyjaciel… To również była jesień gdy odebrał sobie życie…  
Wtedy stanąłem przed pubem o niesławnej nazwie.  
„Wejść czy nie wejść?”.  
Obawiałem się, że znajdę tam kolejny tłum ludzi, których tak chciałem unikać tego wieczoru… Ale z drugiej strony, pragnąłem czegoś co zdejmie ze mnie ten jaskółczy niepokój, który opanował moją duszę. Potrzebowałem tego.  
Dlatego przekroczyłem próg i niczym Kolumb wpłynąłem na nieznany ocean.  
      W środku było całkiem sporo ludzi, ale nie czułem się wyeksponowany i niemal niezauważenie prześliznąłem się do lady, przy której usiadłem na wysokim krześle.  
W powietrzu unosił się dym i zapach alkoholu oraz wiele głośnych rozmów i niepohamowanych wybuchów śmiechu.  
\- Nie pasujesz tu – zwrócił się do mnie barczysty barman, a ja omal nie spadłem ze stołka.  
\- Sł… słucham? - zapytałem lekko przerażony.  
\- Jesteś smutas – powiedział po prostu. - Oni się wszyscy śmieją. Nie pasujesz tu.  
Tylko wzruszyłem ramionami.  
\- Ale mam coś, co ci pomoże – kontynuował, a następnie się odwrócił sięgając po szklany kufel i napełniając go.  
Spojrzałem na złoty trunek z wahaniem, lecz po chwili podniosłem go do ust.  
Nie wiem co to był za alkohol, ale był obrzydliwy.  
Wypiłem go do ostatniej kropli… trzeciego kufla.

\- Masz całkiem mocną głowę – powiedział Wysocki, którego poznałem kończąc pierwszy kufel – ale nadal wyglądasz mizernie. Powiesz w końcu co się stało?  
\- Nie – odburknąłem przecierając dłonią czoło. Coraz bardziej zaczynała boleć mnie głowa.  
\- Dlaczego nie? Moglibyśmy ci jakoś pomóc – powiedział wskazując na siebie i swoich popleczników. - Ale choroby najlepiej zwalczać niszcząc przyczyny.  
\- Nie chcę jej niszczyć – wymamrotałem po chwili – ale chcę zapomnieć.  
Zdawało mi się, że w tym samym czasie spojrzenia Wysockiego i barmana spotkały się, jakby myśleli o tym samym.  
\- Walerio – zawołał nagle barman – pozwól tu na chwilę.  
Z tłumu wyłoniła się niska dziewczyna w długich brązowych włosach, które sięgały jej aż do pasa.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Daj temu tu o – powiedział wskazując mnie – chmurkę.  
Waleria uniosła sceptycznie brew, ale chyba odsunęła swoje uprzedzenia no bok, bo powiedziała:  
\- Okej. Chodź za mną.  
I zniknęła w tłumie.  
Wysocki niemal musiał zrzucić mnie ze stołka, bym się ruszył.  
Dziewczyna zniknęła za jakąś zasłonką, za którą krył się długi korytarz z wieloma drzwiami.  
Przeszliśmy przez te na samym końcu i znaleźliśmy się w małym i ciemnym pokoju.  
\- Co… - zacząłem, ale urwałem, gdy na stoliku wylądował woreczek z czymś białym.  
Zmarszczyłem czoło i podniosłem wzrok ze stolika na Walerię.  
\- Kokaina – odparła jakby mówiła o pogodzie.  
\- „Chmurka”? - zapytałem lekko rozbawiony, a dziewczyna tylko przytaknęła. - Skąd taka nazwa?  
\- Zobacz – powiedziała rozsypując zawartość woreczka na stolik, formując palcem jakiś kształt. Przypominał obłok. - Poza tym – kontynuowała - możesz odlecieć… do nieba.  
\- Dosłownie czy w przenośni?  
\- To zależy tylko od ciebie.  
Nie poruszyłem się.  
Waleria uniosła brwi.  
\- Jak coś, to naliczymy ci to na rachunek w barze.  
I wyszła.  
Po dłuższej chwili usiadłem na krześle, dalej wpatrując się w biały proszek.  
W zasadzie… co miałem do stracenia? Od jednego razu przecież się nie uzależnia.  
A nawet jeśli…  
„Wziąć czy nie wziąć?”.  
Kolejny raz tego wieczoru czułem się jak Hamlet.  
Czy w podobny sposób myślał Franciszek, mój dawny przyjaciel? On przynajmniej miał odwagę by…  
Spojrzałem na biały proszek przede mną.  
I wciągnąłem całą kreskę.  
Początkowo nic się nie działo. Nie czułem żadnej różnicy.  
A potem wszystko w pokoju wydało się milsze, moje mięśnie się rozluźniły, ból głowy zniknął, tak samo jak i Laura… I zacząłem się unosić w powietrzu. Leciałem wysoko ponad budynki miejskie, aż dosięgnąłem chmur.  
Chmura, na której się znajdowałem, zaczęła lecieć do przodu, a ja obserwowałem ziemię.  
Mijałem znane mi miejsca, ale potem zauważałem rzeczy, które kojarzyłem tylko z map.  
Sunęliśmy nad pasmem górskim ku jednemu ze szczytów… Mont – Blanc.  
Wszystko wyglądało tu tak pięknie. I groźnie.  
O chwiejnych nogach stanąłem na krawędzi chmury.  
Czułem, że jestem posągiem człowieka na posągu świata.  
Zdawało mi się wtedy… że ziemia jest jak wielka trampolina. Odbije mnie z powrotem na moją chmurę…  
Więc zrobiłem jeden krok. I zacząłem spadać.

     Ocknąłem się patrząc na wytatuowaną twarz barmana.  
\- Nieźle, co? - zapytał.  
Udało mi się tylko jęknąć.  
Czułem się tak źle, że równie dobrze mógłbym być martwy.

 


	6. High School AU - Rozdział III

\- Święci, Kordian, co ci się stało?  
Z trudem podniosłem swoje podkrążone i zaczerwienione oczy z podręcznika z historii na twarz Grzegorza na której malowało się autentyczne przejęcie.  
\- Wyglądasz jak trup – dorzucił Fryderyk.  
Tak też się czułem.  
\- Dzięki – odburknąłem i położyłem głowę na ławce.  
Kątem oka widziałem jak spojrzeli po sobie.  
\- Posłuchaj… czy to ma jakiś związek z tą wczorajszą imprezą? I z… Laurą?  
Po tym jak moja głowa wystrzeliła w górę, chyba mógł się domyślić odpowiedzi.  
\- Wiesz… nie powinieneś się nią przejmować, nie warto… Bros before hoes, co nie?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz… - wymamrotałem czując, że robię się czerwony.  
Na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł mi profesor, sprowadzając nas do porządku:  
\- Panowie, proszę się skupić.  
Grzegorz odwrócił się do swojej ławki z zażenowaniem na twarzy.  
\- On ma rację – szepnął do mnie po chwili Antoni, który siedział ze mną w ławce – kobiety dzisiejszych czasów w ogóle nie przypominają tych książkowych... Weźmy na przykład Szekspira. Julię. Ofelię. Kordelię z „Króla Leara”! Dzisiaj dziewczyny myślą tylko o swoim makijażu, który i tak zostawiają na koszulkach przypadkowych facetów w klubie…  
Spojrzałem z ukosa na tego nerda z zaczerwienionym nosem i wielkimi okularami, w koszulce z motywem z jakiejś gry.  
Może miał rację. Laura nie była aniołem, nie ważne jak mocno w to wcześniej wierzyłem. Ale przecież każdy ma swoje za uszami… Poza tym, świat przedstawiony w literaturze nigdy nie był realny, a zawsze przekoloryzowany i wyidealizowany.  
Odwróciłem wzrok i spojrzałem przez okno. Na placu rosło zwiędłe drzewo.  
Czy ja abym nie patrzył w lustro, a nie przez okno?  
Czułem się jak te zwiędłe drzewo. Byłem nim.  
Nie tylko pod względem fizycznym i mojej tymczasowej niedyspozycji, spowodowanej przygodą zeszłej nocy, ale także pod względem psychicznym.  
Byłem pusty w środku. Zamiast serca miałem suchą skorupę, a ciało zamieniło się w worek na kości i organy, które jakimś cudem jeszcze miały siłę by pracować.  
Choć nie chciałem tego przed sobą przyznać, ciągle liczyłem na zmianę obecnej sytuacji… Że może przybiegnie do mnie zapłakana Laura i poprosi o wybaczenie, że powie, że się myliła i widzi swój błąd. Że coś do mnie czuje. „Póki oddychałem miałem nadzieję”, choć jej nigdy nie było. Może nie miało być?  
Zmarnowałem tyle miesięcy na myślenie o niej, a mogłem zrobić coś pożytecznego…  
Gdy całe to rozmyślanie zaczęło mnie przytłaczać, chciałem skupić się na tym, co mówi profesor, ale szybko doszedłem do wniosku, że nie interesują mnie nazwy setek komunistycznych partii dążących do przejęcia władzy w XX wieku. Zamiast tego skoncentrowałem całą swoją uwagę na szyi Grzegorza, na której widniał tatuaż delfina.

     Reszta dnia nie była lepsza. Co prawda, poczułem się lepiej, ale wciąż było źle. Chłopacy nie pytali mnie więcej o powód mojego złego samopoczucia i trupiego wyglądu, dając mi czas i trochę przestrzeni osobistej. Dlatego na stołówkę udałem się sam, ze spuszczoną głową, unikając osądzających spojrzeń innych uczniów i profesorów.  
Co nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo zderzyłem się z kimś na stołówce.  
\- Ty idioto! - zaklęła niska osoba, dodając interesującą wiązankę przekleństw.  
Byłem w sporym szoku, rozpoznając w tym agresywnym skrzacie Walerię.  
\- W… Waleria? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. - Ty chodzisz tu do szkoły?  
\- Niestety – odwarknęła próbując zetrzeć sos ze swojego crop topu, ale widząc, że to na nic, podniosła na mnie swój wzrok. - Święci – zaśmiała się. - Jak ty wyglądasz.  
Tylko przewróciłem oczami słysząc kolejny raz ten komentarz dzisiejszego dnia.  
Zmarszczyła brwi na tę reakcję.  
\- Co nie usprawiedliwia cię w niszczeniu moich ubrań, cioto.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że tak małe coś jak ty może być aż tak agresywne i aż tak przeklinać – odwarknąłem.  
Waleria tylko zmierzyła mnie mściwie wzrokiem, prychnęła i poszła w swoją stronę.  
\- Kto to? - zapytał mnie Grzegorz nagle wyłaniając się zza rogu.  
\- Nie wiem – skłamałem. Przyjaciel czy nie, lepiej by nikt nie wiedział o mojej przygodzie z narkotykami.  
\- Fajna – powiedział i poszedł za jej śladem, a ja pogardliwie pokręciłem głową.

     Gdy byłem w domu godzinami wpatrywałem się w sufit. A stos zadań domowych powiększał się z każdym dniem.  
Starałem się nie myśleć o Laurze. Bo, (jak już doszedłem do wniosku) nie była tego warta. Przecież mówią: „Nie płacz nad rozlanym mlekiem”...  
     Gdy nadszedł weekend miałem już kompletnie dosyć swojego pokoju i użalania się nad sobą, więc postanowiłem gdzieś wyjść.  
Fatum chciało bym znów trafił do tamtego baru.  
Był jeszcze bardziej zaludniony niż ostatnio, ale przy ladzie wciąż było jedno wolne miejsce. Okazało się, że siedział tam też Wysocki.  
     Wieczór minął mi przyjemnie. Odstresowałem się i zapomniałem o tych wszystkich głupotach, które zaprzątały mój trzeźwy umysł.  
Mógłbym powiedzieć, że skończyło się tak jak ostatnio, ale nie byłaby to do końca prawda. Tym razem zachowałem zdrowy umiar. I myślę… że wszystko w odpowiedniej dawce… nie jest niczym złym lub szkodliwym?  
Dlatego też, odwiedzanie tego baru stało się moją copiątkową tradycją.  
I miało całkiem duży wpływ przy moim wychodzeniu z dołka, w którym się znalazłem przez Laurę.  
(Której jakimś cudem udało mi się unikać w szkole?)  
     Zaszły też pewne zmiany… we mnie. I nie mam na myśli jakiś zdrowotnych skutków zażywania przeze mnie używek… Zmienił się mój sposób myślenia. I bycia.  
To gorzkie rozczarowanie zahartowało mnie w jakiś sposób. Przybrałem maskę obojętności, której nawet moi przyjaciele nie potrafili przeniknąć.  
I szczerze mówiąc… ja też nie. Wolałem nie wiedzieć, co siedzi głęboko we mnie i co naprawdę czuję. To nie miało już znaczenia.  
Dalej bywały momenty, gdy ktoś wbijając we mnie małą szpilkę, ranił mnie głęboko, ale ja nigdy nie dopuściłem do tego, by dowiedział się o mojej urazie. Nie dawałem nikomu takiej satysfakcji.  
Moi przyjaciele… raczej nie komentowali mojej „zmiany”. Głównie dlatego, że przy nich zachowałem się normalnie i czułem komfortowo.  
\- Wiesz, podoba mi się ta zmiana twojego stylu – powiedział raz do mnie Grzegorz, wskazując na moją czarną garderobę. - Zastanawiam się skąd czerpiesz inspirację – i puścił do mnie oczko.  
Laura, widząc mnie tak ubranego pierwszy raz, zmarszczyła brwi, jakby próbując mnie rozgryźć. Lecz minąłem ją z uniesioną głową, nie obdarzając nawet krótkim spojrzeniem.

     Z czasem zacząłem się czuć w barze jak w drugim domu. Towarzystwo barmana i Wysockiego (a nawet docinki Walerii!) wydawały mi się przyjemniejsze niż cokolwiek na świecie.  
Jednak za przyjemności trzeba płacić.  
I to wcale nie mało…  
A jako, że wydawanie uczciwie zarobionych pieniędzy moich rodziców na coś tak… niegodnego pochwały nie wydawało mi się specjalnie fair, postanowiłem... podjąć się pracy.  
I w ten sposób zostałem dealerem.  
Początkowo nie było łatwo. Ciągle wydawało mi się, że ktoś mnie złapie.  
Ale z czasem nabrałem wprawy. I szacunku u swoich klientów.  
Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jak wiele z nich uczęszcza do tej samej szkoły co ja!  
Z jednej strony… nie świadczyło to dobrze o nikim, ale z drugiej… miałem to gdzieś.  
I tak… moja osoba stała się zagadką dla wielu. Wiem, że krążyły o mnie różne plotki, ale nic sobie z nich nie robiłem (a przynajmniej tak grałem). Całe to przedstawienie, tajemnica która spowiła mnie jak mgła, moje imię niesione po korytarzach szeptem przez szczury… wszystko to sprawiło, że moja pozycja, mój status szkolny diametralnie się zmienił. I nikt tego nie kwestionował.  
Nikt już nie nazywał mojego tyłka „porcelanowym”, a raczej mówiono o moich „kościach policzkowych z marmuru” i „palcach z kości słoniowej”.  
Kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze niedawno byłem tylko płaczliwym wrakiem człowieka.  
Muszę przyznać, bycie na świeczniku mi służyło. Stałem się pewnym siebie i nie bałem się niczego.  
(No może poza pająkami)  
Zmianę zauważyli też nauczyciele. Pewnego dnia podszedł do mnie profesor wychowania fizycznego i to co mi powiedział, kompletnie mnie zaskoczyło. Chciał mnie w drużynie.  
Zaskoczyło nie dlatego, że jestem jakiś słaby w sporcie. Bo nie jestem. Faktycznie, zażywanie różnych środków wbrew pozorom mnie nie osłabiło, a wzmocniło fizycznie. Jednakże do drużyny jest trudno się dostać, zwłaszcza, że skład reprezentacyjny jest bardzo silny i nie potrzeba nikogo nowego… Ale propozycję oczywiście przyjąłem.  
Byłem przygotowany na nieznośność Gustawa, ale to jak się zachowywał przekraczało wszelkie granice. Nie wspominając o tym, jak bardzo był zazdrosny o uwagę, którą poświęcał mi trener zamiast niemu. Pieprzony atencjusz.  
Po miesiącu tej katorgi miałem już definitywne dosyć.  
Dlatego postanowiłem… pozbyć się problemu.  
Jako dealer mam łatwy dostęp do różnych niedozwolonych środków, a jako członek drużyny… łatwy dostęp do Gustawa i jego rzeczy osobistych. Chwila nieuwagi i coś wylądowało w jego torbie. Potem szafce. I napoju. Chwila rozmowy z cheerleaderką – plotkarą i wieść się rozniosła jak pierze na wietrze… Wszystko działo się szybko… Po przerwie do szatni wparował sędzia z trenerem i medykiem… Szybka inspekcja… Błyskawiczne badanie krwi i… puf! Nie ma Gustawa w drużynie.  
Co oznacza, że nie ma też kapitana.  
I kto nim został?  
Ta sama osoba, która została wybrana na przewodniczącego szkoły kilka tygodni później.


	7. High School AU - Rozdział IV

\- Zrobienie tego projektu warunkuje wasze zaliczenie tego roku szkolnego – zagrzmiał z katedry profesor, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę – i wpływa na ocenę końcową. Będziecie go robić w parach. A teraz - opuścić salę.  
Spojrzałem na ławkę przede mną, Grzegorz i Fryderyk przybijali żółwika. A potem spojrzeli na mnie. Fryderyk otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale ja go uprzedziłem:  
\- Spokojnie, róbcie razem. Ja kogoś sobie znajdę.  
Powoli rozejrzałem się po pustoszejącej sali. Wszyscy jednak wyglądali jakby już znaleźli swoich partnerów. Powoli i niechętnie odwróciłem głowę do Antoniego, gdy nagle coś ciężkiego uderzyło w moją ławkę.  
\- Ciao, Kordian – usłyszałem przyjemny dźwięczny głos zanim ujrzałem twarz Violetty, Włoszki na wymianie. - Chciałbyś robić ze mną ten projekt?  
Myślę, że przez jej promienny uśmiech zgodziłbym się nawet, gdybym mógł przebierać w całej klasie.  
\- Si – odparłem, a ona się zaśmiała.  
\- W takim razie jeszcze się zgadamy – i wyszła z klasy.  
Grzegorz poruszył wymownie brwiami.  
\- Czy muszę ci przypomnieć ostatni raz, gdy znalazłem cię przyklejonego do Walerii? - odwarknąłem.

  
     Westchnąłem głośno i schowałem twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Możesz jeszcze raz powtórzyć te tematy, które mamy do wyboru? - zapytałem Violettę, gdy siedzieliśmy w bibliotece.  
\- Hmm… - musiała znaleźć je w stosie papierów. - „Realizacja przez pracę w oparciu o opowieść o Janku, co psom szył buty”, „Poświęcenie życia dla walki” albo „Bohaterstwo w oddaniu życia za innego człowieka”.  
\- Święci – jęknąłem.  
\- Ciiiiii – syknęła bibliotekarka, a Violetta przewróciła oczami, co mnie całkiem rozbawiło.  
\- Który byś wolała? - zapytałem, tym razem cicho.  
\- Sama nie wiem… a ty?  
Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na tytuły i chwilę się zastanowiłem.  
\- Co byś powiedziała na ten drugi? Można go ciekawie rozszerzyć… „Walka” nie musi odnosić się tylko do potyczki zbrojnej, ale w zasadzie do każdego dążenia do celu, które jest swego rodzaju bitwą z naszymi słabościami, poza tym…  
\- Łał – przerwała mi Violetta, a jej ciemne brązowe oczy błyszczały. - Jesteś strasznie mądry, Kordianie.  
Nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że się wtedy lekko zarumieniłem.  
\- Dziękuję – odparłem cicho. Violetta dalej wpatrywała się we mnie intensywnie, ale moment przerwał mój iPhone, gdy przyszło jakieś powiadomienie z Messengera.  
Przelotnie spojrzałem na moją konwersację grupową z Fryderykiem i Grzegorzem.  
\- Wiesz… - zaczęła, okręcając kosmyk ciemnych włosów wokół palca – nie wydaje mi się, byśmy cokolwiek dzisiaj wymyślili. Wybraliśmy temat,a to już coś! - zaśmiała się melodyjnie. - Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, może odpuścimy sobie dzisiaj? I poszlibyśmy coś zjeść? - uśmiechnęła się wymownie.  
Trudno było jej odmówić.

     Zdecydowaliśmy się na bardzo oryginalny wybór. McDonalda.   
Otworzyłem Violetcie drzwi, a kiedy przez nie przechodziliśmy minęła nas… Laura.  
Jej mina była bezcenna. Oddałbym mój miesięczny dochód ze sprzedaży narkotyków, by ją zobaczyć jeszcze raz.  
Na początku wyglądała na zdziwioną, a potem na zszokowaną. Widziałem jak się obróciła za nami i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Dobrze jej tak.  
     Już nie przeżywałem tak tej sytuacji. W zasadzie starałem się mieć Laurę w nosie i nie pokazywać w żaden sposób, że jej zachowanie mnie kiedyś dotknęło. I myślę, że dobrze mi to szło, bo za każdym razem, gdy ją mijałem, zdawała się być bardzo skonfundowana moim brakiem zainteresowania jej osobą. Jakimkolwiek.  
Jednakże kompletnie unikanie Laury nie było możliwe – chociażby ze względu na spotkania Samorządu Uczniowskiego, na których się pojawiła.  
Co bardzo mnie zdziwiło – z każdym spotkaniem siadała coraz bliżej mnie, ale się nie udzielała.  
Może bała się powiedzieć coś głupiego?

     Siedziałem raz z Violettą w parku na białych leżakach i spisywałem nasze pomysły dotyczące projektu.  
\- Weźmy też pod uwagę walkę z jakąś śmiertelną chorobą. Wiele osób ją przegrywa, w pewnym sensie poświęca swoje ży… Czy ty mnie słuchasz? - zapytałem trochę rozbawiony, bo Violetta znowu bawiła się swoimi włosami i rozmarzona wpatrywała się w niebo. Wyglądała jak jakaś piękna grecka bogini.  
\- No tak – zaśmiała się. - I zgadzam się ze wszystkim, co mówisz, Kordianie – i znowu posłała mi uśmiech, który zakańczał każdą rozmowę.  
Nie przeszkadzało mi, że to głównie ja pracuję nad tym projektem, skoro dostawałem takie uśmiechy od Violetty i moje imię wymawiane z melodyjnym włoskim akcentem.  
\- Przepraszam państwa – ktoś odezwał się za moimi plecami – ale te leżaki są płatne.  
\- Że co proszę? - zapytałem dozorcę.  
\- Leżaki. Płatne – powtórzył, jakby myślał, że jestem ułomny.  
\- Z jakiej racji? Park to miejsce publiczne.  
\- W życiu nie ma nic za friko, nawet leżak za czi ziko.  
Violetta zachichotała, a ja uniosłem brwi z powodu niedorzeczności tej całej sytuacji. Ale w końcu wyciągnąłem swój czarny portfel i zapłaciłem za nas oboje.  
Dozorca po otrzymaniu zapłaty wrócił skąd przyszedł i znowu zostaliśmy sami.   
Już miałem coś powiedzieć, ale zauważyłem figurę spacerującą nieopodal.   
Violetta odwróciła się w tamtą stronę, a potem spojrzała na mnie z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Słyszałam, że ona i Gustaw już nie są razem.  
Ta informacja zwaliłaby mnie z nóg, gdybym stał.  
\- Nie…? - zapytałem niepewnie. - Dlaczego?  
\- Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowałem Laurę, która faktycznie wydawała się trochę… smutna. Ale szybko ponownie skupiłem swoją uwagę na Violetcie, bo tak naprawdę… nie poczułem nic wielkiego? Ani żadnej ulgi, ani współczucia.

     O tym, że Laura nie próżnuje dowiedziałem się po kolejnym spotkaniu Samorządu, gdy do mnie podeszła i zapytała co słychać. A potem, na sam koniec, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaproponowała, że może byśmy gdzieś razem wyszli.  
Nie przypominam sobie, bym się śmiał głośniej kiedykolwiek w moim życiu.  
Laura wyglądała na prawdziwie przerażoną i speszoną, gdy wszyscy na korytarzu odwracali głowy w naszą stronę.  
Może i było to niemiłe i niekulturalne, ale gdyby ona tylko wiedziała, przez co ja przechodziłem z jej powodu, nie miałaby takiego tupetu, by się zwracać do mnie teraz. Akurat teraz, gdy adorator zostawił ją na lodzie.   
     Chciałem opowiedzieć o całej tej sytuacji chłopakom, więc udałem się pod klasę. Tam zobaczyłem Fryderyka z nosem w podręczniku i Grzegorza z nosem we włosach jakiejś blondynki, która, gdy spostrzegła, że ich obserwuję, grzecznie opuściła scenę.  
Grzegorz był nieco zbity z tropu, a ja uniosłem brew.  
\- Um, a co z Walerią? - zapytałem.  
\- E – wzruszył ramionami. - Już nie jesteśmy razem.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Znudziła się mi.  
Ciężko mi było w to uwierzyć, więc spytałem z uśmieszkiem:  
\- Ona tobie czy ty jej?  
Grzegorz zacisnął usta i spojrzał na mnie mściwie, ale nic nie powiedział. Więc tylko potwierdził moją teorię.

     Ten projekt z Violettą szedł mi naprawdę dobrze. Data końcowa zbliżała się dużymi krokami, a my już prawie mieliśmy wszystko gotowe.  
Łapałem się na lekcjach, że czekam, aż się skończą, bym mógł iść do biblioteki, czy gdzie tam danego dnia się umówiliśmy. Spędzanie z nią czasu sprawiało mi prawdziwą przyjemność.  
Czy Violetta stała się moją nową Laurą?  
Nie. Nie wiem. Chyba nie.  
Na punkcie Laury miałem małą obsesję i nie skończyło się to najlepiej.  
Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby nie tamta depresja, nie byłbym tutaj, gdzie jestem teraz.  
Może powinienem za to podziękować Laurze?  
Roześmiałem się na tę myśl.  
     Raz zdarzył się nieprzyjemny incydent, gdy odprowadzałem Violettę do domu.  
Podszedł do mnie wielki mężczyzna i niemal rzucił mną o ścianę. Potem zażądał wszystkich prochów, które miałem przy sobie, bo inaczej skrzywdzi i mnie i Violettę.   
Chcąc nie chcąc dałem mu je i mężczyzna zniknął w mgnieniu oka.  
Czułem się lekko przygnębiony, bo to była kupa kasy.  
\- Myślisz, że ci zapłaci? - zapytała Violetta.  
\- Co? - zapytałem nie wiem czy bardziej zdziwiony głupotą tego pytania czy faktem, że ona ciągle tu stała i to wszystko widziała. - Nie, nie wydaje mi się – odparłem po chwili.  
Violetta spuściła wzrok i przyglądała się swoim butom.  
\- Chodźmy – powiedziała w końcu, a w jej głosie było słychać… chłód?


	8. High School AU - Rozdział V

     W końcu nadszedł wielki dzień przedstawiania naszych projektów.  
Poszło nam świetnie. Dostaliśmy szóstki i pochwałę od profesora, który powiedział, że byliśmy najlepsi w całej klasie.  
Violetta tak się ucieszyła z tego powodu, że rzuciła mi się na szyję i pocałowała w policzek.  
Wiem, że się zarumieniłem, a po klasie rozległo się typowe „uuuuu” i widziałem jak Fryderyk zasłania usta ręką.  
Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, Violetta zapytała mnie czy pójdziemy do Tsarbucksa po lekcjach. Oczywiście się zgodziłem.  
     To było naprawdę miłe popołudnie, wiedząc, że ma się już z głowy ważne zadnie i siedząc w kawiarni naprzeciwko ładnej dziewczyny.  
Nie byliśmy parą.  
(jeszcze)  
Ale może faktycznie moglibyśmy? Ostatnio spędzaliśmy ze sobą całkiem sporo czasu i myślę, że oboje czerpaliśmy z tego przyjemność.  
Violetta ciągle się śmiała i mówiła z tym swoim włoskim akcentem.   
Ale zrobiło się już późno i trzeba było się zbierać. Poprosiłem kelnerkę o rachunek, a kiedy z nim przyszła, okazało się, że… nie miałem portfela.  
\- Co proszę? - zapytała Violetta.  
\- Nie mam portfela – powtórzyłem, jeszcze raz przeszukując wszystkie kieszenie.  
\- Niby jak?! - oburzyła się, a ja przerwałem szukanie, by na nią spojrzeć. Wyglądała na naprawdę rozgorączkowaną.  
\- Nie wiem – odparłem. - Miałem go ran…  
\- Mhm, na pewno! - wybuchła, a ja aż cofnąłem się w swoim krześle. - Pewnie od samego początku planowałeś nie płacić! Przyznaj się, jesteś spłukany! To przez to, że ten facet ukradł ci towar w tamtej uliczce wtedy, tak?!  
\- Ciszej! - syknąłem i wytrzeszczyłem na nią oczy. O co jej chodziło? Jakiś włoski temperament się w niej odezwał czy co? - Spokojnie, przecież nic się nie stało! Oddam ci te pieniądze. Nawet dzi…  
\- Nic mi nie będziesz oddawał, bo ja za nic nie zapłacę!  
Otworzyłem usta i przechyliłem głowę by jej się lepiej przyjrzeć i ewentualnie rozgryźć.  
\- Słucham? - spytałem.  
\- Słyszałeś – odpowiedziała chłodno. - A ja – to mówiąc wstała, zbierając swoje rzeczy – z bankrutami nie trzymam.  
Już się odwracała, gdy na stole wylądował jakiś przedmiot.  
\- O – powiedziałem, gdy w końcu znalazłem portfel w plecaku i rzuciłem go na stolik.  
Violetta wyglądała na bardzo zmieszaną, gdy go zobaczyła, ale w końcu się przełamała i zaśmiała się.  
\- Śmieszna sytuacja – stwierdziła, ponownie siadając na swoje miejsce.  
\- No bardzo – powiedziałem płacąc kelnerce, która podeszła. - Szkoda tylko, – zwróciłem się do Violetty – że ja z ludźmi dbającymi tylko o moje pieniądze nie trzymam.  
I wyszedłem bez słowa.  
     Poszedłem tam, gdzie zwykle udawałem się mając zły humor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biorąc przykład z naszego m i s t r z a Słowackiego, zakończenie nie będzie zamknięte. :)  
> No dobra, w sumie będzie, ale są dwie opcje zakończenia tej historii.
> 
> Przejdź do Chapter 9: High School AU - Rozdział VI, jeśli wybierasz opcję "no homo".  
> lub  
> Przejdź do Chapter 10: High School AU - Rozdział VI 2.0, jeśli wybierasz opcję "yes homo".


	9. High School AU - Rozdział VI

\- Och, czy mi się wydaje, czy nasz Lil Cordi ma znowu złamane serduszko? - powiedział na powitanie Wysocki.  
\- Wydaje ci się – zapewniłem go. Nie czułem się tak emocjonalnie związany z Violettą, by mieć teraz depresję.  
Fakt, byłem zirytowany, nawet bardzo, bo nie cierpię hipokrytów i dwulicowców, a moje zaufanie znowu zostało naciągnięte, lecz nie przyszedłem do baru użalać się nad sobą.  
\- Nie da się złamać czegoś, czego się nie ma – rozległ się za mną głos Walerii.  
\- Dlaczego ty zawsze się o coś mnie czepiasz? - zapytałem poirytowany.  
\- Och, nie martw się, nie tylko ciebie, nie jesteś taki wyjątkowy – odparła błyskawicznie, a ja przewróciłem oczami.  
\- Taki po prostu ma charakter – dodał barman, po czym pochylił się do mnie i szepnął – wiesz… niscy ludzie są bliżej piekła.  
Roześmiałem się głośno, bo to idealnie opisywało osobę Walerii.

     Tak jak się spodziewałem, humor znacznie mi się poprawił.  
Na drugi dzień, gdy energicznie wchodziłem po schodach do szkoły, w słuchawkach grało mi Fall Out Boy, a w ręce trzymałem latte z Tsarbucksa.  
Dobrze, że nie musiałem już tam trwonić swojego majątku na zachcianki Violetty.  
Na wspomnienie o niej poczułem gorycz na języku, którą próbowałem przełknąć. Jednak gorzki smak nie zniknął nawet po popiciu go kawą.  
Po drodze do klasy zastanawiałem się o co chodzi, ale nagle musiałem się zatrzymać.  
O ścianę opierała się Violetta uśmiechająca się dwuznacznie do jakiegoś chłopaka przed nią. Szybko zauważyła moją obecność, spojrzała na mnie z mściwym uśmiechem i przyciągnęła tego chłopaka do siebie.  
Napięły mi się mięśnie na szyi, nie chciałem być świadkiem ich wymiany śliny.  
\- Oj… - usłyszałem czyjś głos obok siebie i zobaczyłem stojącą przy mnie Walerię.  
\- Wiesz kto to jest? - zapytałem.  
\- Ma na imię Konrad.  
\- Konrad jaki?- ale w tym momencie para się od siebie odkleiła i zobaczyłem twarz… Gustawa.  
\- Co?! - spiąłem się cały na karku. - Przecież to jest…  
\- Brat bliźniak Gustawa? No, spostrzegawczy jesteś – odparła znudzenie Waleria.  
Mimo wszystko złość mnie nie opuściła i ciężko oddychałem.  
\- Hej, uspokój się – skarciła mnie. - Wyglądasz jakbyś się miał na nich rzucić. Co ci przeszkadza przypadkowa parka zakochanych na szkolnym korytarzu? Chyba, że… - roześmiała się głośno.  
\- Zamknij się.  
\- A ty ogarnij swoją zazdrość.  
\- Nie jestem zazdrosny! Tylko…  
\- Tylko co?  
Spojrzałem na nią mściwie.  
\- Nieważne. To przecież i tak nie twój interes – i odwróciłem się by odejść, ale złapała mnie za rękę.  
\- Więc opowiedz mi o tym – powiedziała, a jej głos był dziwnie spokojny. - Potem znowu przyjdziesz naburmuszony do pubu, prawda?  
Wyszarpnąłem swoją rękę z jej uścisku.  
\- I co z tego?  
\- To, że niedługo twoja wątroba przestanie funkcjonować – oznajmiła i roześmiała się, a ja na chwilę musiałem się zatrzymać, zaintrygowany tym ładnym dźwiękiem.  
Spojrzałem na jej twarz i zauważyłem, że przygląda mi się wyczekująco. Westchnąłem.  
\- To głupie… po prostu… już drugi raz w pewnym sensie „przegrałem” walkę o dziewczynę z tą twarzą. Najpierw Gustaw, teraz on. To trochę… irytujące – nagle poczułem się strasznie głupio mówiąc to wszystko Walerii, która zdziwiona uniosła brew i powiedziała cicho:  
\- Cóż, najwyraźniej tamte dziewczyny były ślepe – szybko odwróciła się i ruszyła korytarzem przed siebie.  
Chwilę zajęło mi przeanalizowanie jej słów.  
\- Chwila, zaczekaj! - krzyknąłem i pobiegłem za nią.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KONIEC!  
> (wreszcie)  
> Gratki za przebrnięcie tego chaosu.  
> To wszystko było takie głupie, omg xdd
> 
> Z pozdrowieniami dla Karoliny i Zuzi.


	10. High School AU - Rozdział VI 2.0

\- Och, czy mi się wydaje, czy nasz Lil Cordi ma znowu złamane serduszko? - powiedział na powitanie Wysocki.  
\- Wydaje ci się – zapewniłem go. Nie czułem się tak emocjonalnie związany z Violettą, by mieć teraz depresję.  
Fakt, byłem zirytowany, nawet bardzo, bo nie cierpię hipokrytów i dwulicowców, a moje zaufanie znowu zostało naciągnięte, lecz nie przyszedłem do baru użalać się nad sobą.  
\- Nie da się złamać czegoś, czego się nie ma – rozległ się za mną znajomy głos. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Grzegorza.  
\- Grzegorz? - zapytałem prawdziwie zdziwiony. - Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Waleria, jak jeszcze byliśmy razem, powiedziała mi, że często tu przychodzisz. Zastanawiałem się czy będziesz tu dzisiaj z Violettą…  
Nie dokończył, bo splunąłem.  
\- … Co się stało? - spytał z uniesioną brwią, ale tylko pokręciłem głową.  
\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że chyba obecnie nie mam już siły na dziewczyny.  
Grzegorz się roześmiał i poklepał mnie po plecach.  
\- Stary, już dawno temu mówiłem ci o „bros before hoes”, co nie?  
Również się zaśmiałem i podniosłem kufel, wznosząc toast:  
\- Za braci, których się nie traci.

     Tak jak się spodziewałem, humor znacznie mi się poprawił.  
Na drugi dzień, gdy energicznie wchodziłem po schodach do szkoły, w słuchawkach grało mi Fall Out Boy, a w ręce trzymałem latte z Tsarbucksa.  
Dobrze, że nie musiałem już tam trwonić swojego majątku na zachcianki Violetty.  
Na wspomnienie o niej poczułem gorycz na języku, którą próbowałem przełknąć. Jednak gorzki smak nie zniknął nawet po popiciu go kawą.  
Po drodze do klasy zastanawiałem się o co chodzi, aż nagle musiałem się zatrzymać.  
O ścianę opierała się Violetta uśmiechająca się dwuznacznie do jakiegoś chłopaka przed nią. Szybko zauważyła moją obecność, spojrzała na mnie z mściwym uśmiechem i przyciągnęła tego chłopaka do siebie.  
Napięły mi się mięśnie na szyi, nie chciałem być świadkiem ich wymiany śliny.  
\- O kurde… - Grzegorz stanął za mną.  
\- Wiesz kto to jest? - zapytałem przez zęby.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że… to Violetta?  
\- Nie ona, debilu! Ten chłopak – próbowałem brzmieć normalnie, choć Grzegorz chichotał ze swojego marnego żartu.  
\- Z tego co wiem, to ma na imię Konrad.  
\- Konrad jaki? - ale w tym momencie para się od siebie odkleiła i zobaczyłem twarz… Gustawa.  
\- Co?! - spiąłem się cały na karku. - Przecież to jest…  
\- Brat bliźniak Gustawa? No brawo, bystrzaku.  
Mimo wszystko złość mnie nie opuściła i ciężko oddychałem.  
\- Hej, zluzuj majty – zaśmiał się Grzegorz. - Podobno robisz sobie przerwę od randkowania.  
\- Nie o to chodzi.  
\- Więc o co?  
Westchnąłem sfrustrowany i spojrzałem na swoje buty.  
\- To głupie. Nieważne.  
\- Słucham? Mnie nie powiesz? Mnie?  
Uniosłem brew.  
\- Kordian, no weź…  
\- Po prostu – odparłem znudzony – kolejny raz ta twarz „zabrała” mi dziewczynę.  
\- Och, więc Laura i Violetta były już z tobą w związku, że tak o nich mówisz?  
Spojrzałem na niego mściwie i powiedziałem:  
\- Nie pomagasz.  
Wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
\- Nie jestem zainteresowany byciem miłym lub heteroseksualnym – po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę klasy.  
Pomiędzy moimi brwiami pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka i kilka razy zamrugałem. A gdy ten chwilowy szok minął zawołałem:  
\- Chwila, zaczekaj! - i pobiegłem za nim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KONIEC!  
> (wreszcie)  
> Gratki za przebrnięcie tego chaosu.  
> To wszystko było takie głupie, omg xdd
> 
> Z pozdrowieniami dla Zuzi i Karoliny.


End file.
